Apenas um Beijo
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: Lionel Luthor decide encontrar Martha Kent mais uma vez. O que pode acontecer durante esse encontro?


**Apenas um Beijo... **

Aquela manhã estava estranhamente tranqüila para Lionel... Ele trabalhava em uma das salas da mansão Luthor avaliando alguns documentos. Enquanto perdia-se entre decisões a serem tomadas, sua mente mudou o rumo de seus pensamentos inesperadamente...

"_Martha... Sinto saudades de quando trabalhava comigo... Eu ainda gostaria de estar cego se isso a trouxesse de volta..._".

Lionel olhou para o telefone ao seu lado. Suas mãos escorregaram devagar até alcança-lo. Ele ainda hesitou por alguns momentos e depois começou a discar um número que ele imaginara nunca mais vir a utilizar na vida... Era o número referente à Fazenda Kent. Em seu íntimo, exigiu a Deus que ela atendesse... Não que Deus tenha se sentido intimidado, mas Martha atendeu...

— Alô... Fazenda dos Kent. — ela disse.

— Eu sei... — ele falou do outro lado da linha com uma ponta de receio na voz.

— Lionel? — Martha surpreendeu-se. Já fazia meses que tinha deixado de trabalhar para ele.

— Surpresa?

— Um pouco. Achei que nunca mais iríamos nos falar.

— Somos inimigos?

Martha hesitou em responder a essa pergunta. Na verdade ela não sabia como responder. Claro que eram inimigos. Ela tinha descoberto que Lionel andava pesquisando sobre Clark... Isso os tornava inimigos, mas ele não sabia que ela sabia de suas pesquisas.

— Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, Lionel? — ela indagou tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

— Poderia vir aqui, Martha? Estou na mansão...

— Para quê?

— É algo muito importante, mas não gostaria de falar pelo telefone.

"_Será algo sobre Clark? Será que ele descobriu alguma coisa?_", pensou ela estremecendo com essa possibilidade.

— Não pode adiantar nada, Lionel? — ela insistiu.

— Infelizmente não. — ele falou com tom de seriedade. Isso a preocupou ainda mais. — Você pode vir, Martha?

— Agora?

— Está ocupada? Seu marido está aí? Ou talvez seu filho?

Martha pôde sentir um ar de insinuação no complemento "seu filho".

— Não... Não estou ocupada. Jonathan e Clark foram até ao centro da cidade comprar mantimentos.

— Então nada a impede de vir...

— Lionel, eles não me impediriam de ir se eu quisesse, mesmo que estivessem em casa...

— Ainda melhor... E isso acontece por que no fundo eles sabem que não há nada a se temer. Eu não sou esse monstro que muitos pintam por aí... Você virá?

— É mesmo algo muito importante?

— Com certeza, Martha... Muito importante.

— Tudo bem... Estou indo. Até mais.

— Estou te esperando.

Ambos desligam.

"_Ela virá... Estará aqui em poucos instantes..._", Lionel recostou-se em sua cadeira e inclinou a cabeça para trás tanto quanto foi possível... Ele estava com os olhos no teto agora. "_Ela virá... E eu ainda não sei o que vou dizer... Pensarei em algo até que ela chegue..._".

Uma hora depois, Martha adentra a mansão Luthor... Um lugar que ela, apesar de tudo, conhecia tão bem. Lionel a aguardava em seu escritório e já supondo isso, Martha dirigiu-se diretamente para lá.

— Posso entrar? — Martha perguntou enquanto abria parcialmente a porta do escritório.

— Claro... — Lionel respondeu com um meio sorriso, levantando a cabeça para fitá-la com óbvia satisfação.

Antes de entrar, porém, ela ouviu um cumprimento soar por trás de si.

— Sra. Kent? Como vai? — Lex a cumprimentou tentando disfarçar sua surpresa com a presença dela.

— Bem, Lex... E você? — ela virou-se subitamente em sua direção para responder-lhe.

— Muito bem... Me surpreende a sua visita. Está acontecendo alguma coisa? — ele pergunta olhando para Martha e Lionel alternadamente.

— Não se meta, Lex. — interveio Lionel. — São assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito.

— Sei... — Lex lança ao pai o seu típico olhar de desconfiança.

Martha fica sem jeito e apenas sorri forçadamente.

— Vamos, Martha! Entre! — grita Lionel, mas sem ser agressivo. — Lex? Vai ficar aí parado na porta ou vai permitir que eu a feche?

Lex não responde, apenas se afasta um pouco mais da porta.

— Sra. Kent! Mande lembranças minhas ao Clark. — ele disse enquanto afastava-se. Martha apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Lionel se dirige até a porta e a fecha, trancando-a em seguida. Martha demonstra um pouco de medo com essa ação de Lionel. Ele percebe e tenta justificar...

— Lex não percebe quando se torna inconveniente, se bem que isso não o impedirá caso ele deseje ouvir por trás da porta.

— Lionel, confesso que estou preocupada com o assunto importante que tem para falar comigo. — disse ela seriamente.

— Não faz idéia do que possa ser, Martha? — Lionel se aproxima dela, convidando-a com as mãos a sentar-se.

— Eu estou bem de pé... E não faço a mínima idéia do que possa querer falar comigo.

— Não mesmo? — ele lança-lhe um olhar forte e seguro.

Martha sentiu arrepiar-se por inteira. Parecia que ele falava de algo que ele tinha certeza que ela sabia. "_Ele só pode estar falando de Clark! O que Lionel descobriu sobre Clark, meu Deus!_", pensou ela interiormente apavorada.

— Por que não paramos com os mistérios e vamos logo ao ponto, Lionel? — disse ela tentando mostrar-se segura. — Como já disse, não sei o que pode ser tão urgente e importante.

Lionel não diz nada neste momento, apenas a contempla... Seus olhos se fixam nos dela e ele se permite sorrir.

— Para falar a verdade, eu não tenho nada de importante para dizer, Martha... — disse com um tom de voz baixo e sereno após alguns segundos de silêncio.

— Não tem nada de importante? — Martha franze a testa. — Como assim não tem nada de importante para dizer, Lionel? Que tipo de armadilha é essa? O que você está tramando?

— Sim... Uma armadilha, uma armadilha cujo único objetivo era o de poder revê-la... Sinto sua falta, Martha... No momento em que foi embora eu não achei que fosse sentir tanto, mas sinto... Sinto todos os dias. — ele diz enquanto toma as mãos de Martha e as coloca entre as suas.

— Então, não havia realmente um assunto muito importante... — ela fala baixinho deslizando as mãos para baixo para libertá-las das de Lionel e virando-se para o outro lado em seguida, ficando assim de costas para ele.

— Isso é questão apenas de ponto de vista. — ele rebate. — Para mim, reencontra-la era algo muito importante. Ele se aproxima mais dela que está de costas e lhe abraça pelos ombros.

— O que... O que está fazendo, Lionel? — Martha se assusta com o súbito abraço.

— Calma, Martha... Calma... — Lionel diz ainda abraçado a ela deixando sua cabeça recostar-se a dela. Martha poderia tentar se sair, mas algo a paralisava.. Algo que ela não sabia o que era. — Eu não vou fazer nada... — ele continuou a dizer. — Eu não vou fazer nada... Eu apenas queria me sentir próximo a você, mais uma vez. Você me faz sentir uma pessoa melhor. Sempre foi assim.

No fundo, Martha sabia que conseguia despertar algo de bom em Lionel. Quando estava ao seu lado persuadiu-o várias vezes a agir em favor de outras pessoas... Sabia que se talvez não o tivesse deixado, poderia até conseguir salva-lo das garras do mal ao qual ele havia se entregue há muito tempo atrás, mas sabia também que isso custaria o seu casamento, sua vida ao lado de seu grande amor, Jonathan... Era um preço alto demais para ela, por isso tinha desistido de Lionel, de tentar faze-lo enxergar os valores, a vida, o mundo, as pessoas de uma outra maneira. Naquele momento, contudo, a verdade era que ela estava sentindo-se bem ao lado de Lionel. Ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele em seus cabelos e sua voz tentando justificar o ato de abraça-la inundava sua mente de uma forma estranhamente doce. Martha estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando sentiu que Lionel abria caminho por entre seus cabelos para beijar-lhe a nuca.

— Não faça isso, Lionel... — ela pediu sem exaltar-se.

— É provável que eu nunca mais possa estar com você, Martha... Só quero sentir um pouco do seu perfume... — ele diz num sussurro.

Martha não conseguia evitar de estremecer com o toque dos lábios de Lionel em sua pele. Eram toques suaves que combinados com o roçar de sua barba traziam-lhe sensações muito agradáveis. Ele a abraçou mais forte enquanto percorria com os lábios a região da nuca até a lateral de seu pescoço.

— Lionel, eu gostaria que parasse, por favor...

— Gostaria mesmo? — ele perguntou sem parar de beija-la.

Martha não confirmou. Em seu íntimo, Lionel explodiu de satisfação com o silêncio dela. Não saberia se iria poder atende-la se ela tivesse confirmado que realmente gostaria que ele parasse. Ele não queria parar, ele não queria parar nunca mais. Estar com ela era algo precioso e único. Lionel pegou-se surpreso em perceber que a presença dela era muito mais importante do que o que ele supunha.

— Lionel, o que quer de mim, afinal? — ela perguntou após um breve silêncio.

Lionel pensou em responder que a queria a seu lado para sempre, pensou em dizer que queria seu corpo, seu espírito, sua essência, seus pensamentos... Mas com certeza isso a assustaria e faria com que ele parecesse o próprio demônio tentando comprar mais uma alma.

— Apenas um beijo, Martha... Não é muito, é?

— Um beijo? — ela repetiu. — Lionel, eu não posso... Por causa de Jonathan... Ele nunca me perdoaria.

— Ele nunca vai saber. Isso nunca atrapalhará seu casamento. Um beijo não vai te custar muito... A não ser, é claro, que você tenha repúdio por mim, por meus lábios... — ele falou sussurrando em seu ouvido. — Você tem, Martha?

— Não é isso, Lionel... — ela se vira e fica frente a frente com ele, surpreendendo-se por tomar o rosto dele em suas mãos.

— Então o que é, Martha? — os olhos de Lionel brilhavam enquanto penetravam nos dela.

— Isso seria errado, Lionel...

— É apenas um beijo, Martha... Apenas um... — Lionel beija a sua testa. — Um beijo assim como esse... — ele beija-lhe agora o rosto. — E como esse... Beijos não deveriam ser considerados errados. Eles nos iluminam, nos fazem viajar por lugares maravilhosos, minha querida Martha.

Os lábios de Lionel se aproximam mais e mais dos de Martha. No fundo, Martha sabia que nada iria fazer para evitar que ele a beijasse e apesar de saber que nunca admitiria isso, ela também ansiava pelo gosto da boca de Lionel... Ele se aproximou tão devagar que ela se perdia num mar de sensações enquanto aguardava a explosão do contato total. Quando sentiu que ele enfim chegara, Martha fechou os olhos e entregou sua boca a ele... Entregou em completo êxtase de excitação.

Martha Kent e Lionel Luthor estavam se beijando................... Um silêncio mortal tomara conta do local, da mansão Luthor, de Smallville.... O silêncio agora expandia-se pelo mundo inteiro.... Tudo havia parado por que Martha Kent e Lionel Luthor estavam se beijando................... Um beijo demorado e cheio de desejo de ambos os lados.

Minutos depois, eles se separam. Martha baixou a cabeça por não conseguir fitar Lionel. Ele, por sua vez, segura seu queixo com cuidado e a força a encara-lo.

— Obrigado, Martha... — ele diz. — Foi uma das melhores coisas que alguém já fez por mim... Muito obrigado.

— Por que está agradecendo, Lionel? Eu te beijei por que...

— Por que eu pedi. — ele a interrompe, completando a frase com um sorriso. — Não se preocupe, minha querida Martha. Nada vai acontecer a você ou ao seu casamento por causa disso... Eu prometo. — ele toca o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos, acariciando-o.

— Lionel... — ela o olha confusa. — O que você sente por mim?

Lionel a olhou surpreso com a pergunta. Realmente não esperava que ela perguntasse isso. Sentiu as palavras "desejo", "paixão", "admiração", "idolatria" e talvez até "amor" subirem até sua garganta, mas as engoliu de volta. Ele tornou a sorrir para ela antes de responder.

— Eu sinceramente gosto muito de você, Martha... E precisava muito do seu carinho naquela hora. Obrigado por não nega-lo.

— Quer que eu vá embora?

— Não que eu queira, mas acho que você precisa...

— Tem razão. — ela sorri enquanto pega sua bolsa que tinha sido largada ao chão no momento do beijo. — Adeus, Lionel.

— Adeus, Martha... Se precisar de mim, estou aqui. Lembre-se sempre disso.

Martha apenas assentiu, abrindo a porta ela mesma e saindo em seguida. Lionel então desabou em sua cadeira.

"_Nunca me importei em ter que destruir as vidas das pessoas... Então por que tive medo de te fazer sofrer, Martha? Por que te mandei embora justamente quando senti que você entregou-se por completo a mim naquele beijo? É estranho...... Eu a desejo, mas há algo além disso.... A frase não termina aí...... Eu a desejo..... Eu a desejo..... feliz............_"

**Fim.**

Por: Lailla Facundo


End file.
